The Four Date Plan
by emmer23
Summary: A few months post 7x11.  Callie and Arizona decide to start their relationship over with a series of dates.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Four-Date Plan

**Summary:** A few months post 7x11. Callie and Arizona decide to start their relationship over with a series of dates.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – all belongs to Shonda and ABC.

**Rating:** PG-13 for some mild language and sexual inferences later

**A/N: **This is my first Grey's fic and probably my first and last chaptered fic, because I am usually hopeless at continuing longer fics and always settle for one-shots. This, however, is mostly written. Hope you guys enjoy!

Callie was fully prepared to forgive Arizona and start over. Nasty things had been said on both sides, numerous tears had been shed, and eventually apologies had been spewed with what can only be described as reckless abandon (from Callie as well). As time went by, neither woman could find a valid reason not to be with the other. Trust issues faded away with their resolves, but this time they vowed to learn from their mistakes and not make them again.

"We're going on a date!" Arizona squealed in Teddy's ear. Teddy groaned and then chuckled at her friend's enthusiasm. "Well actually two dates. ACTUALLY it's four dates. Because we're starting over, and we're going to communicate more and respect each other. Oh, I'm talking about me and Calliope in case you were confused."

"I figu…" Teddy's response was cut off when Arizona began to ramble again. Teddy whispered to herself, "Oh, you weren't done…"

"What was that?" Arizona asked brightly, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Nothing." Teddy smiled back. She couldn't help but be caught up in Arizona's eagerness. Truly, everyone in the hospital was waiting for the two to get back together. Teddy had not hidden her opinion of the two, telling each of them they were idiots at every chance she got. She couldn't be more pleased with the eventual result. She knew they'd learned their lessons and could move forward and have a healthy relationship.

"So, anyway, we're going on two dates first. I'm planning one and she's planning the other and they're going to be very representative of ourselves, because we are so different and we got so wrapped up in our differences instead of trying to learn and understand each other, so we're going to do whatever the other person wants to do no matter what. Kind of like a testament to our love for each other. And then we're going to switch. She's going to plan something that she knows I'll love and vice versa. Good idea, huh?"

"Let me guess, this brilliant idea was all yours?"

Arizona nodded in a childlike fashion before replying, "I'm awesome."

"So where are you taking Callie for the first date?"

"To the roller-skating rink."

Teddy raised her eyebrow. That is almost _too_ cliché. Arizona preempted Teddy's response by saying, "I know, it's super obvious, but it's just the first date and so I wanted it to be something fun and relaxing and where there won't be too much pressure to make conversation."

"It's hardly your first date."

"It is. It's our first date with our new healthy relationship, full of communication and trust."

"So you're starting your new communication-filled relationship by going on a date where there's no pressure to talk?"

Arizona frowned for a moment before replying "Communication is not just about talking, Teddy."

Callie burst into the on-call room where she knew Mark was trying to get some sleep.

"We're going on a date!" Callie woke Mark from his power nap. "Well, four dates, actually."

"Who's going on a date?" Mark asked, trying to rub consciousness into his eyes.

"Um, me and Arizona, who else?" Mark blinked back at her, looking rather like a newborn fawn. "Ummm, not the reaction I was expecting, Mark. This is a good thing. We're all stable and healthy and shit now, because we talk. All the time. And put each other first. So we're starting over, with these four dates."

Mark cut off her rant by moving swiftly from the bed to where Callie was standing, enveloping her in a tight hug. "I am so happy for you," Mark whispered. Overwhelmed by Mark's rare show of emotion, Callie blinked back tears, before whispering back, "Thank you." Mark knew that Callie's thanks was not just in reply to his statement, but also her way of showing her gratitude for his presence in her life and his support during the last few months.

Mark bounced back almost as quickly as he had hugged her, presumably not wanting to ruin his reputation.

"So, where are you going on these dates plural?"

"Well, first, we're doing things that represent ourselves, so…" Callie trailed off slowly.

"Oh God, where are you taking Blondie?"

"Bungee jumping!" Mark laughed and then gave her a stern look. "What? It's badass. And fun! And, and thrilling! So it's perfectly representative of me."

"You don't think you're still a little bitter and you're just getting a bit of revenge on Arizona? You know she's not going to want to do this."

Callie's enthusiasm faded and she looked at Mark squarely in the eyes. "I promise I'm no longer bitter. We have moved past this, no more resentment."

"So you're not testing her, making her prove how much she loves you?"

Callie looked down at the tiled floor and bit her lip. Why the hell did Mark have to choose now to be so perceptive? "I-I hadn't really thought about it that way. Maybe I am, but I don't care. I love bungee jumping and the first two dates are about whatever we want, as individuals. I'll make it up to her when I choose the date for her." Callie finished her rant, looking Mark in the eyes again.

Mark shrugged. "Whatever you want." Clearly, sensitive, intuitive Mark had once again disappeared.

Callie grinned, before racing out the door to find Arizona. Turning the corner, she almost ran squarely into Arizona, wheeling down the hall.

"Calliope, hi!" Arizona said, out of breath. Neither was sure if she was out of breath from wheeling herself around the hospital all day or at the sight of the brunette.

"Hey," Callie grinned. "So, have you thought of our first date, yet?"

"Yes, have you?"

"Yeah."

They both stared at each other, happy that the topic of conversation for the first time in two months was not something along the lines of "you're selfish", "you don't communicate well", "I'm sorry I hurt you," or "please don't leave me".

Finally they both blurted out their ideas at the exact same moment.

Callie rolled her eyes at Arizona's idea, but they both continued to grin stupidly at each other. At least until Arizona processed Callie's idea.

"Wait. What?"

"Bungee jumping. You know, when you jump off a bridge connected to…"

"…a potentially breakable rubber band. Yeah, I know."

"It's not a rubber band, it's a strong elastic cord. It's badass. And very me. And we said – "

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"This is what we agreed on, and this is what you want to do, so okay." Arizona nodded firmly.

"Okay," Callie grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the feedback and for reading! This chapter really should be broken into two, but oh well, here it is in all its lengthy glory. Now that school has started again (barring any snow-related closings) it'll take me a little longer between chapters, but I will hopefully have the next chapter up by the end of the week. I find writing this far more interesting than reading cases. Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Chapter 2**

"You're doing WHAT?" Teddy nearly shrieked.

"Going bungee jumping," Arizona mumbled. The nurses were already staring at them after Teddy's display, and the last thing she needed was to be fodder once again for the gossip mill.

"Yeah, I heard you. Why exactly are you doing this?" Teddy had caught Arizona looking up bungee jumping accidents and injury statistics at a nurses station computer, and had correctly assumed that Arizona was less than thrilled to partake.

"It's what Calliope wants to do for her date."

Teddy nearly laughed at this and desperately wanted to tease her about her brilliant plan going awry, but let it go when she saw the fear in Arizona's eyes.

"Arizona, you're torturing yourself. Don't look at these statistics. You'll be fine. It's totally safe these days."

"It's not totally safe! Look at these possible accidents. If they just miscalculate the cord length by a little bit, you could die!" Scrolling the screen down, she exclaimed, "Look! I could go blind! Or or break my back!"

"Well, at least you'll have Torres there to fix it." Teddy attempted a joke, which was met with a very steely glare. "Okay, what's going on here? Arizona Robbins isn't easily scared."

"Well, you know how I don't like flying?" Teddy nodded. "I'm afraid of heights," Arizona said, looking away as soon as she said it. "I know it's stupid. I mean, I'm smart, I'm rational, it should be something I can get over, but I can't."

"Arizona, just tell Callie that. I'm sure she'll understand."

Arizona shook her head. "No."

"Communication, remember?"

"No, this is more important than that. I need to show her that I can make sacrifices."

"This wouldn't be you making a sacrifice. You have a real fear, it's not the same thing."

"I'm going to get over my fear. For her." Arizona set her jaw and almost triumphantly clicked the "x" in the top right corner of the screen. Teddy smiled; there was no stopping Arizona Robbins when she set her mind to something.

Later that night:

Arizona had almost pushed the fear of her impending death by bungee jump out of her mind as she got ready for her roller skating date with Callie. She checked her appearance in her full length mirror. She looked positively radiant, and it wasn't because of her natural good looks or the way her blue shirt brought out her eyes; no, it was the fact that her entire body was glowing and humming with excitement over this new beginning with Callie.

After running a finger under her eye to remove smudged mascara, she grabbed her keys and practically skipped out the door.

Arriving at Callie's door, she suddenly got butterflies in her stomach. It felt exactly like a first date in the best possible way. And when Callie opened the door wearing a deep red shirt and tight jeans that hugged her curves in all the right ways, Arizona's heart literally stopped for a millisecond. Arizona wasn't exactly subtle as her eyes raked over Callie's body appreciatively, sending shivers down Callie's spine.

"Ready?" Callie asked, breaking Arizona's daydream.

Arizona nodded, and then jutted her bent arm out, offering it to Callie. "My lady."

Callie giggled and looped her arm through Arizona's, the crooks of their elbows meeting. Callie internally chided herself for giggling. She completely felt like a 16 year-old on a first date. Except that she was not 16, and you cannot really have a first date with a woman you dated for well over a year, fell in love with, and broke up with two and a half times (the half being the dinner fiasco, which hardly counted in either of their minds). She chided herself again for thinking about unpleasant times. It just felt so good to be so close to her.

Callie must have worn her internal dialogue on her face, because Arizona was looking up at her with a bemused expression. Callie glanced at her and knowing that she was most likely becoming slightly insecure, she grinned and spoke softly. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

The two of them carried on in much the same fashion, speaking words but not saying much of anything and grinning like fools, albeit very adorable fools, until they reached the rink.

Once inside, Arizona's eyes lit up immediately. The large room was filled with tweens and teens on first dates and smaller kids and their begrudging parents. Callie and Arizona were easily the oldest people there without children, but Arizona didn't seem to mind one bit. Callie released a long groan as the DJ replaced one cheesy 90s hit with an even cheesier song from the 80s. Arizona laughed and dragged her over to the booth to get their skates.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Callie muttered as she laced up her oh-so-attractive puce and beige skates. Arizona ignored Callie's protests, and jumped up from their bench, taking Callie's hand and leading them onto the rink. She squealed in delight as they both began rolling on the waxy wooden surface. Having not had wheels on her feet in at least 25 years, Callie stumbled a bit, using Arizona and the rink wall to stabilize herself. They eventually worked out a rhythm, and skated in lazy circles around the rink, making quiet conversation. They were both just reveling in the feel of their hands intertwined with each other's.

A few moments later the overly enthusiastic DJ announced, "Okay, ladies and gentlemen! Your favorite moment of the evening has arrived!"

"No, please God, no" Callie said, knowing that this could not be leading anywhere pleasant. Her protest fell on deaf ears.

"That's right! It's time for the CHICKEN DANCE!" As the DJ practically screamed these words, a man in an over-sized chicken suit bounded exuberantly to the middle of the ring.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Arizona ignored her complaints and dragged her to a spot in the middle where a circle was beginning to form. When the familiar song began, Arizona began dancing animatedly, making friends with the young couple next to her. Callie rolled her eyes and began going through the motions with very little effort. She was becoming acutely aware of her age and she realized she must look absolutely ridiculous.

Arizona turned back to Callie and frowned. "Calliope, you look ridiculous."

"Um, yeah, that's because we're doing the chicken dance with a bunch of pimply teenagers."

"No, I'm doing the chicken dance with a bunch of teenagers. You're flapping your arms around out of sync with the music. Come on, you love dancing!"

"No, this is not dancing. I love being at a club, dancing really close to a beautiful woman, feeling the beat pulsating through our bodies." As Callie said this, she moved closer to Arizona, sliding one hand over her hip and blatantly flirting. Arizona's breath hitched. Callie leaned into Arizona's ear and spoke evenly and used a low tone. "We could go do that kind of dancing somewhere else."

Arizona jumped away. "Nope, not gonna work!" They both knew it was a ploy; they had agreed to take it slowly and not jump back into a sexual relationship, so Callie's trick had not succeeded to pull Arizona off the rink.

Arizona laughed at Callie's disappointment before beginning to dance again. Callie watched Arizona intently and finally saw the humor in the situation. As she watched Arizona shake her cute butt she couldn't help but laugh and give in. Letting go of inhibitions, she joined everyone else who was dancing. Sure, she still looked ridiculous, but now she didn't care.

Callie was actually starting to sincerely enjoy this date. That was until a particularly large teenaged boy came hurtling towards her, having lost his balance while dancing. He careened into Callie and she landed squarely on her ass. She bit back a Spanish curse word and moaned in pain.

"If I broke my coccyx and that dumbass Tucker has to put it back in place for me, I am going to kill you," she threatened the boy.

The boy looked genuinely scared when Arizona came to help them both up. "Uh, sorry, what she means to say is that you should be a little more careful when you're flapping your wings." She grinned and winked at the boy, who blushed and got up quickly to find his friends.

"I think you just made that boy's day."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Arizona said with a sly smile.

"You're hot…wet dreams," Callie explained, while trying to stand up herself, but groaning when her butt muscles yelled at her.

Eventually standing with Arizona's help, Callie made her way over to the edge and off the rink and winced as she sat down on a bench.

"Can I get you some ice or a hot pad or something?" Arizona asked, her eyes giving away her concern.

Callie smiled. "No, no, I'll be fine. Let's just sit here for a moment." They sat there for a few minutes, content to just be in each other's presence.

When Callie finally felt well enough to walk, they agreed to turn in their skates and head home. When they finally reached Callie's door, Callie turned to the blonde with a smirk on her face. With a low, macho voice she said "Sooo I had a good time tonight."

Arizona laughed gleefully at Callie's use of the clichéd first date phrase. She then sobered up and looked up at Callie's face. "I did, too," she replied honestly.

Callie leaned against her door, inviting Arizona to come closer. They locked both of their hands together and gently swung them at their sides. Arizona's head came to rest on the taller woman's chest and she smiled listening to her heartbeat.

Eventually Arizona pulled back and smiled. "Well, we have a big day tomorrow. We both have surgery in the morning before your big date." She tried her best not to look too worried.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 2 tomorrow from your apartment?"

Arizona nodded and began to pull away. Callie quickly grabbed her elbow, pulling her flush against her body. She leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Arizona's lips. Neither deepened the kiss, trying to retain the sanctity of their "new beginnings" plan, though both wanted to, desperately. They grinned at each other, reveling in the feel of each other's lips after all this time apart.

"Thank you for coming tonight and being a good sport. You're the best chicken dancer I've ever seen," Arizona teased.

"You're welcome."

And with that, Arizona reluctantly left to walk to her own apartment across the street.

The next morning:

It was a three hour drive from Seattle to the bungee jumping site, located on a bridge over a picturesque ravine just outside the Gifford Pinchot National Forrest. Arizona couldn't decide whether she was grateful for the long, scenic drive or not. On the one hand, she could relax and just spend some quality time in Callie's company, but on the other hand, she felt like she wanted to vomit at every turn in the road and just wanted the entire experience to be over with.

Callie must have noticed that she was turning green, because she reached out and grasped Arizona's hand in hers, giving it a gentle, but long squeeze. "I promise you're going to love this."

Arizona hmmed, knowing that she was definitely _not_ going to love this. They fell into a comfortable silence and Callie reached forward to turn on the radio. After finding a station she liked, she relaxed back into the seat, humming softly to herself while drumming her thumbs on the steering wheel in perfect time. Arizona watched this display carefully, unabashedly appreciating the view. This is why she was about to jump off a bridge – for more days like this, more time with the beautiful woman sitting next to her – and that was worth it.

When they finally reached their destination, Callie pulled the car into a parking space, while Arizona glanced around nervously. Callie stepped quickly out of the car and Arizona closed her eyes briefly and sighed. When she opened them again, Callie was opening the door for her and offering her arm the same way Arizona had done the night before.

"My lady," Callie said. Arizona nudged her playfully for mocking her, but took her outstretched arm anyway. As they walked up to the building, Arizona was giving herself an internal pep talk the entire way. She was feeling quite confident as they made their way up to the reservations desk. She gave the man behind the counter a genuine smile as Callie checked them in. He smiled back at the two of them, handing over some forms. They sat in the corner, filling out the forms silently. When Callie was done, she looked up expectantly at Arizona, who was still studying the last form carefully.

"You know, that's just legal mumbo jumbo, right? If you get hurt, we're not liable blah blah blah. You can just sign it," Callie said.

"Oh, yeah, I know." She continued to read it.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing…nothing!" she smiled a small smile that barely reached her eyes. Callie gave her a look that said she could see right through it. "It's just the title of this waiver."

Callie leaned over to see where Arizona was reading. Printed at the top it said, "Yes, you could die from bungee jumping, but after you've signed this form, we don't care!"

Callie chuckled softly. "It's just a joke, honey." She found it easy to slip back into familiar patterns, and she laid a hand on Arizona's back, rubbing gentle circles around her shoulder blades. Arizona was instantly comforted by Callie's touch. She gave her a small, but genuine smile, and signed the form, smacking the pen down on the clipboard in triumph, before jumping up from the seat to turn in their forms.

After being weighed and harnessed, Callie and Arizona waited in the corner for the rest of the group to get ready, before they were to be ushered outside. Lining the walls were pictures of people jumping and then grinning from ear-to-ear post-jump. _This won't be so bad_, Arizona thought to herself. _All of these people are smiling. Although, they're not going to put pictures up of people crying in fear._ Feeling Callie's hand rest on her shoulder, she looked up at and smiled reassuringly.

"This is going to be fun!" Arizona said, a little too brightly. Callie narrowed her eyes at the insincerity but let it slide.

When everyone had finally been checked in and suited up, their guide introduced himself as John "I scoff at the idea of gravity" Taylor, and led them outside to a path through the woods, while explaining the history of the tallest jump in the US. The two women followed the path silently, their fingers loosely interlocked. Finally they reached a narrow set of metal stairs at an opening in the thick woods. Callie released Arizona's hand and nudged her to climb first and rested her hand on the small of Arizona's back. Arizona shivered involuntarily, both out of anticipation and because of the sensation of Callie's hand. Arizona grabbed the rusty banister, swallowed, and followed the man in front of her.

When they began nearing the top, people had begun climbing slower, out of apprehension and exhaustion. This caused Callie and Arizona to be merely one step apart. The taller woman leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder and whispered, "Don't look down." Instantly, Arizona lowered her head to peer through the metal slats and gasped.

"I told you not to look down," Callie chided. Arizona whirled her head around quickly, saying, "You know as soon as someone says that you have to look down!" Callie smiled sheepishly and the two finished their climb up the stairs in silence.

Finally the whole group had reached the platform on the bridge and Arizona was relieved to be on something sturdy that did not have open slats every couple of inches. Callie wrapped her arms around her from the back and the two stared out at the truly majestic view. Arizona felt instantly relaxed as her body took in strength and warmth from Callie's. Callie placed a gentle kiss on her jaw and she sighed in contentment.

The two were brought out of their moment when John called out their names, saying, "Callie and Arizona and Matt and Lucy, since you guys are both jumping tandem, you will be last, because we have to use different cords and balance the weight differently." The four nodded and moved to a bench to wait. The two couples made polite small talk while they watched the individual jumpers.

The tension in the air was palpable. Even those who weren't particularly nervous people couldn't help but worry a little bit about the idea of diving off a 200ft. high bridge. Callie was talking animatedly with Matt and Lucy and Arizona briefly smiled at the charming brunette, but did not add to the conversation. When Callie shifted to get more comfortable and inadvertently released Arizona's hand, Arizona grasped it back and held on tightly, her knuckles starting to turn white.

"You okay, babe?" Arizona smiled at the term of endearment and nodded, trying her hardest to put on a brave face.

Eventually there were only 3 individual jumpers left, which meant that Arizona and Callie had at most 10 minutes before their jump. John had come over to tell them that they should move over to the preparation area in a few minutes. Arizona's nerves had been increasing exponentially with every jump that took place. She felt acute pain in her stomach and she slammed her eyes shut, attempting to block out the scream of the latest jumper. She wasn't sure if she was going to vomit or faint first. She felt Callie rise and tug her to a standing position. Sitting on the bench she had managed to forget that they were up so high, but standing renewed her fears. Subconsciously, she wanted to get as low to the ground as possible, and as she stood, her trembling legs nearly gave out and she stumbled forward onto Callie.

"Hey," Callie spoke softly. "Are you okay?" She brushed a few stray blonde curls off her face.

Arizona bit her lip and nodded, unable to look Callie in the eyes. Callie ran a hand down her face and neck before pushing Arizona's chin up gently. "Look at me." Arizona looked past Callie at the group of people congregating and congratulating one another for their jumps.

"Look at me," Callie said, a bit more demanding. Finally Arizona met her gaze and the brunette saw the wetness in the blonde's bright blue eyes. Callie felt immediately guilty.

"Arizona," she whispered. "We don't have to do this."

"No, no, I'm sorry, it's just – " Immediately Arizona's body gave out and she slumped to the ground, her breathing becoming far more rapid. As she heaved for air, constantly breathing, but never getting enough oxygen, Callie kneeled to the ground and enveloped her in her arms and rocked her gently back and forth. She hated seeing the usually bubbly and strong woman reduced to such vulnerability, and yet, it was these moments of vulnerability that made Callie love her even more.

When Arizona calmed down a couple minutes later, she said quietly, "I'm slightly acrophobic."

"Oh, Arizona, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we made a deal and I wanted to do this for you, with you. You came to the roller skating rink for me, which I know isn't your favorite thing to do in the world. You even did the chicken dance! So I came here. For you."

"But I'm not afraid of the roller-skating rink."

"You did get hurt, though."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Only my pride. So I'll have a bruised butt for a couple days, I'll live. And, if I'm honest, I kind of enjoyed it. I loved to see you in your element, acting like you didn't have a care in the world. It made me wonder what our childr- " Callie cut herself off. _Oh my God, Callie Torres, you are an idiot. She's already having a panic attack and you bring up children? On your fake second date? Good job, moron._

Arizona interrupted Callie's inner turmoil, saying, "It's okay. I want that, too, someday." The two gazed longingly in each other's eyes, having missed this emotional closeness over the last few months.

Having witnessed Arizona's panic attacked, John interrupted their moment, saying, "I'm just going to tell Matt and Lucy to go ahead."

"Yeah, thanks, John. I think we're going to skip out on this one," Callie replied.

John nodded understandingly, and began walking towards the other couple, when Arizona rose on sturdier legs and said, "John, wait."

John turned and glanced back inquisitively.

"I'm going to do it." John nodded his head. He was used to people changing their minds right before jumping, and he didn't realize the extent of Arizona's fear.

"Arizona, please, you don't have to do this. Just the fact that you were willing to come means the world to me. When we get back to Seattle, I can promise you that I will love you the same, whether you jump off this stupid bridge or not."

"All my life I've been afraid to get more than 6 feet off the ground. When I was younger, Danny used to make fun of me for not going on the monkey bars, and until recently I couldn't climb a ladder to paint or change a light. I've gotten complacent about this fear and I've stopped caring about it and just accepted it. You make me want to change that. This is something I want to do for me, but also for you. I want to show you that this relationship is bigger than me or you as individuals, and I don't know, maybe this is a foolish way of proving that, but I need to do this."

Arizona finished her speech with tears in her eyes. She straightened her back, blinked back her tears, and looked resolutely at Callie. Suddenly she was no longer the tiny person crumpled on the floor from minutes ago; she was Arizona freaking Robbins and she didn't back down.

Without saying anything, for fear of ruining the moment, Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and led her to the preparation area. They had made quite a scene and almost everyone on the platform was watching them nervously, hoping that everything would go off without a hitch. Two of the employees of the company began tightening their harnesses and attaching their ankle bindings. After the last individual jumper had been winched up, the same two employees helped Callie and Arizona awkwardly shuffle in their ankle bindings to the edge. A single rope separated them from the edge of the bridge. They were placed face-to-face, just an inch a part from each other while the employees worked around them like a well-oiled machine, tightening carabiners, looping the cord between the ankle and body harnesses, attaching their two harnesses together. Finally they were finished and the last carabiner connected to the floor was detached from their harnesses as another worker unclipped the rope in front of them. They both giggled as two strong men picked them up and moved them a couple inches, depositing them right on the edge of the platform.

"This is it, guys! You ready?" They both nodded. The attendants placed the women's arms around each other and instructed them how to stand, so they wouldn't get hurt.

Bolstered by the proximity of Callie's body to hers, Arizona smiled mischievously. "At least if we die, the last thing I'll remember is your body against mine."

"Arizona!" Callie's eyebrows knitted in worry.

"I'm okay, Calliope. I want to do this. I love you."

Callie moved her head back to face Arizona and kissed her in affirmation, before moving back to position.

"Okay, guys," the attendant said. "You don't have room to bend your knees, so instead of jumping, just fall gently over the edge, got it?"

Arizona exhaled in Callie's ear, attempting to push the last thoughts of her usually paralyzing fear out of her mind. Callie's strong arms made her feel safe, made her feel that nothing could possibly go wrong. She knew Callie would not be the first to move in case she changed her mind at the last minute, so she began slowly rolling her ankle over the edge of the platform, leaning her body downwards. Callie's body followed suit, and eventually they reached a point of no return, when gravity took over. Their screams rang out in unison, echoing off the mountain walls, as they plunged toward the river below. About 50 feet above the river, they were catapulted back into the air. This pattern continued a few times, until they finally came to rest. They clung to each other tightly, both trying to steady their breathing as they waited for what seemed like forever to be winched back up.

It was Arizona who spoke first. "We're still alive."

Callie chuckled and hugged her even tighter, if that was possible. Moments later the man had arrived who would winch them back up. He expertly attached them to his device, but Arizona flinched as she saw different latches being unattached.

When they finally reached the top, Arizona was extremely relieved to be back on solid ground. The employees helped them to their feet and detached their harnesses. They stepped back from each other and Callie didn't think she'd ever seen a more beautiful sight. Arizona's windswept hair needed a serious combing, her lips were chapped, and her light make-up was smudged under her eyes, but those same eyes were shining with love and adrenaline and still a little bit of fear in such a way that Callie was left breathless. The two grinned at each other, before finding their way back into each other's arms and engaging in quite a heated kiss, spurred by a unique combination of love and adrenaline-induced lust.

Laughter and applause erupted from the rest of the group, who had been waiting anxiously to see Arizona's reaction. They broke apart and blushed at the crowd's reaction.

Shortly, Matt and Lucy had finished their jump as well, and the entire group headed back to the base, the two couples taking up the rear. Matt and Lucy had both congratulated Arizona on her truly remarkable performance. She blushed and said her thanks, seeking out Callie's hand.

"You two make such a lovely couple. How long have you been together?" Lucy asked, a kind smile reaching her eyes.

Callie and Arizona shared an amused smile, before Callie responded with, "This is only our second date, actually."

Matt and Lucy both cocked their heads to the side, staring at them in disbelief, but noticing that there must be an inside joke here, they let it slide. When they reached the base, both couples said their goodbyes and exchanged numbers, agreeing to meet up sometime in the future for a double date.

As the two women walked back to Callie's car, Arizona asked, "So, are you ready for our third date?"

"What, tonight?"

Arizona nodded, happy that she'd planned this without Callie's knowledge. "Just follow my directions."

For the next half hour they drove in comfortable silence, both still reeling from the experience and leftover adrenaline, but not needing to speak. As Arizona's heart rate finally began to return to a somewhat normal pace, she glanced over at the beautiful woman next to her. This whole experience had been worth it. This woman had made her conquer so many fears in her life – her fear of having children and being a terrible mother, her fear that Callie would return to dating men, and most recently, her fear of heights. Yes, truly, for Arizona the love had overcome the fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the positive reviews! I've really enjoyed writing it and I'm glad you guys have enjoyed reading it. This chapter is Arizona's date for Callie and the 4th and final chapter will be Callie's date for Arizona.

I had the same um…_side effects_ from bungee jumping that Arizona has (only I had no Callie to help me out ;) ) – apparently it's quite common. And that is more information than anyone needed to know about me. On that note, I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

"Pull off here!" Arizona shouted suddenly from the passenger seat.

"Jesus, Arizona, a little warning would have been nice!" Callie reproached as she swerved the car off the highway.

"Sorry," Arizona replied sheepishly, while digging her hands into the armrests. "I was just zoning out for a second."

"Yeah, I noticed that. Everything okay?"

"Yeah…yeah everything's fine! Perfect, in fact! Never been better!" Arizona's breath was slightly labored as she scrambled for a reply.

Callie furrowed her brows and glanced over at Arizona. That was a little bit _too_ chipper, even for Arizona.

"Ooh, left here!"

Callie rolled her eyes at Arizona's inability to give her any notice.

"Okay, then I think it's just a right at the fork, and then a left down the first gravel road we see."

Callie chuckled. "Gravel? Are you taking me into the woods to murder me?" Callie looked over at Arizona a smirk on her face, while she navigated the fork.

"Eyes on the road, Calliope!" And then not two seconds later, she squealed. "There's the gravel road!"

Callie cautiously steered her car through the uneven terrain until they pulled into a small cul-de-sac. At the apex, there stood a log cabin, a thin stream of smoke swirling out of its chimney. Callie had barely put the car in park when Arizona leapt out and went to the trunk to retrieve the bags she'd put in there. When Callie reached the back as well, her jaw dropped.

"How did you get all this stuff back here without me noticing?" she asked, and began to help Arizona with the five bags and boxes she had loaded in the trunk.

"Uh, Mark helped. He stole your keys and some clothes and overnight things of yours when you were in the shower this morning and helped me load up the car."

"And he didn't tell me? He can never keep a secret!"

"Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you are. Let's go inside," Arizona smiled, and cocked her head in the direction of the building.

Callie's jaw dropped for the second time when she took in the surprisingly spacious log cabin. It was made entirely from polished wood and chalky marble tiles. An open balcony peered over a spacious living room, with a narrow spiral staircase leading to it. There was already a fire burning in the fireplace, permeating the air with a delicious sinewy, smoky smell. Seemingly scattered with wanton precision were a plush red leather couch and two matching love seats. The house had all the modern comforts one could need with all of the rustic charm of an authentic log cabin.

"I, uh, have a friend who owed me a favor and his parents own this place. I took the liberty of getting us both off work tomorrow, so I thought we could stay here tonight. I mean, not like that of course. There are two separate bedrooms. I just thought it would be nice to get away from all the stress and, and the clutter of Seattle and just be with each other," Arizona rambled, worry etched into her features.

"This is gorgeous," Callie breathed. "I love it."

"I had so many grand plans for this date, but none of them seemed that great. It's so easy to produce big, romantic gestures that are completely insincere and I wanted to be anything but insincere, so I just thought that, that a weekend away would be – " Arizona stopped rambling as Callie began to close the distance between them.

"I'm serious, I love it," Callie said, before leaning down to kiss Arizona.

The kiss ended as quickly as it began with Arizona leaping backwards. "Okay! Well, you go sit and relax, and I am going to cook us dinner. You must be starving, right? I know I am!"

Callie narrowed her eyes, noting the blonde's peculiar behavior. Before she could question Arizona's motives, she had a realization.

"Wait, you're cooking? I appreciate the gesture, but…"

"I am an excellent microwaver, Calliope. Now, go sit!" Arizona admonished, before whirling around to take out all of the food she'd packed into coolers that morning.

Callie ignored her request and leaned on the island, content to watch the blonde whisk around the small kitchen. Arizona didn't even notice Callie's presence while she placed several items on plates or into the microwave. She had gotten the last item out of the cooler and had turned it over to read the microwave directions. Hands on her hips, she cocked her head and released a puff of air out of her pursed lips. Obviously stymied by the package's directions, she muttered to herself. Callie smiled to herself before creeping up behind Arizona, wrapping her arms around her and placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! Warn a girl before you do that!" Arizona admonished, ducking under Callie's arms to rush over to the microwave.

"Okay. What's going on?" Callie asked, seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird since we left the bungee jumping site. You're all jumpy and rambly and every time I come anywhere near you, you act like you're repulsed."

"I'm not repulsed, and rambly? Not a word."

Callie sighed. "Then what's going on?"

"Nothing, I promise!" Arizona reached over the island and gave Callie a chaste kiss as if proving her point.

"You're really not good at lying. If you're having second thoughts, I need to know now, Arizona. Because I can't, I won't get involved in this again only to have my heart ripped out for a second time."

"What? No. God no. Calliope, I just jumped off a bridge for you, and you think I'm having second thoughts?"

"Then what is it?"

Arizona mumbled something completely incomprehensible and Callie sighed. "What? I couldn't hear you."

"It's just…I don't know, the adrenaline or something. I can't…and you're there and so sexy and we're taking this slow and I really want to, but that damn bungee jumping and, and the adrenaline is putting my hormones in overdrive and making this so difficult for me!"

"Are you trying to tell me you're horny?" Callie asked, a grin on her face.

"No…yes! But it doesn't matter! Because I'm serious about starting over. And I don't sleep with people until at least the fourth date." Arizona barely a managed a wink in her frustrated state.

Callie grinned at the blush that crept up Arizona's neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. Wrapping her arms around Arizona's slender waist, she playfully took Arizona's bottom lip between her teeth, tracing her tongue along the pillowy flesh. Callie released her suddenly and extracted her tongue. Arizona whimpered at the sudden loss of contact, drawing in a ragged breath.

"I want to take it slow, too," Callie intoned, before sauntering off into the other room.

"Mean," Arizona breathed.

She hurriedly placed all the food on the trays and rushed off to the living room. Having placed the two trays on a footstool by the fire, she went back to the hallway to grab a small box out of her bag.

They ate dinner in relative quiet, sharing gentle, loving smiles.

"This was delicious, Arizona, thank you," Callie said sincerely, but with a teasing lilt. She leaned over the footstool to kiss Arizona.

"You can thank Stouffers," Arizona laughed.

"Mmm but I'd much rather thank you," Callie replied smugly, placing another gentle kiss on Arizona's lips. Arizona smiled up at her from underneath her thick eyelashes.

"I have something else for you," she said, as she pulled the box out from behind her.

Callie reached out to take the box from her, but Arizona placed her hand over Callie's, effectively stopping her. She took a deep breath and pursed her lips, thinking over what she was about to say.

"Trust is a funny thing. It takes a really long time to build, but two seconds to shatter it completely. And once it's been shattered, it takes an even longer time to build the second time. I know that, which is why I'm not asking you to trust me. I'm asking you to start that second journey with me."

Callie opened her mouth to reply, but Arizona held up her hand, indicating that she wasn't finished.

"I am not going to make promises that I can't keep. If you had asked me just two weeks before I went to Africa, I would have readily promised that I would never leave you, but then I did."

Callie bristled at this comment, which evoked painful memories, but remained silent, waiting for Arizona to get to her point.

"I am human, and I will make more mistakes. I am not going to fly halfway around the world again, but I might do something else stupid, when I'm not thinking rationally or when I'm angry. I cannot promise not to hurt you again, but I can promise to love you with my whole heart for the rest of my life. It's naïve to think those two are mutually exclusive. We will fight, and there will be times when I won't like you, but I will never stop loving you. I am promising now to listen to you and to try put myself in your shoes whenever we have an argument. In return, I need a promise from you."

"Arizona, I…"

"I need you to promise not to run away when things get rough and I need you not to be scared to knock some sense into me when I'm being completely crazy. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Callie breathed, pecking Arizona on the lips.

"Okay," Arizona said, letting out a sigh of relief. She then opened the box and took out half of its contents.

"I love the necklaces we got for Valentine's Day last year. I love the idea of having the same one, sharing the same symbol. So I bought new ones for us to share. This is a key," Arizona said, presenting the simple silver chain that had an antique-looking wrought iron key dangling from the bottom.

"I know symbolism is super cheesy, but after all this pain, we deserve cheesy, right?" Arizona laughed, before continuing. "This key represents opening new doors to our future and to opening ourselves once again to one another. More than that, though, this is the key to my heart. I didn't realize it until very recently, but I gave it away to you a long time ago," Arizona said, with a self-deprecating smile.

"I just have one question to ask you now," Arizona said. "Calliope, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes, ten thousand times yes!" Callie grinned as Arizona hooked the necklace around her neck. Callie did the same for Arizona and the two merely grinned at each other stupidly. It seemed as though they were just addicted to looking at each other and could never get enough.

"I love you," Arizona stated simply.

"So is what you said earlier about the 4th date still applicable?" Callie said, affecting her voice with a sultry air.

"Yes," Arizona replied with a coy smile. "Let's just lie here. I just want to be close to you."

Callie groaned, but smiled. Sometimes good old-fashioned romance was worth it.

They pushed the footstool out of the way and lay on the plush rug in front of the fire, now the only light in the room. Arizona rested her head on Callie's chest while the two talked softly about anything and nothing. Eventually their words became murmurs and Arizona traced lazy circles over Callie's collarbone, lulling her to sleep. When Callie's breaths became deeper and longer, Arizona gently kissed Callie's neck and snuggled closely to her side, sleep overtaking her body moments later.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** First of all, I just want to apologize to those of you who read the last chapter before I edited it. Apparently, I decided to abandon any idea of tense, and slipped back and forth between present and past. That's what happens when you're tired, don't feel like proof-reading, and want to get a new chapter up before it's ready. Hopefully I have now caught them all!

Second, sorry this chapter took so long for me to post! School and life generally have been keeping me busy, and I had a really hard time moving the plot forward to get to the part that I really wanted to write (which is probably apparent). Also, after these past two episodes, I feel that my characterizations are so completely off from the show, but I tried to find the essence of who I think both of them truly are.

I hope you guys enjoy this last installment. This has been super fun to write, and I appreciate all of your reviews and encouragement immensely.

**Chapter 4**

Callie was uncharacteristically nervous. The last three dates had been awesome and she believed she had Arizona completely to thank for that. She was worried that the date she was supposed to be planning for Arizona wouldn't live up to her expectations. Taking in a deep breath, she reminded herself for the umpteenth time that this little plan Arizona had concocted was not a competition; it was merely away for them to reconnect and understand each other on a deeper level. Neither one was going anywhere at this point.

Pushing herself up from the bottom bunk in an on-call room, she rubbed the bridge of her nose in an attempt to relieve her tension headache. _Sure could use one of Arizona's headache cures right now, _she thought wryly. Exiting the on-call room, she ran straight into Mark's muscular chest.

"Oh, Mark! Good. I need your help," she said, pulling him back into the on-call room, before asking him to set some things up for her before her date with Arizona later that evening.

Arizona watched Callie pull Mark into the on-call room with a grin on her face. She knew Callie was taking this last date seriously and the thought warmed her heart. She momentarily debated whether or not to eavesdrop on their conversation, the anticipation nearly killing her. Her pager vibrated and beeped on her hip, making her decision for her.

As she walked away, she heard Callie and Mark returning from the on-call room, Callie finishing her statement with, "…well, at least I hope she likes it."

A grin spread quickly on Arizona's face once again when she heard of Callie's insecurity.

Five hours of surgery later, Arizona trudged to her locker, wanting nothing more than a hot shower. She groaned when she looked down at her watch to find that her shower would have to wait, as she only had half an hour before her date with Callie. Opening her locker, she reached in to grab the clothes she'd left their this morning. Her hand fell on a folded up piece of paper, neatly placed on top of her jeans.

_Meet me at our bench at 7._

_xoxo,_

_C_

Feeling energized just at the sight of Callie's imperfect scrawl, she dressed quickly, before using the bathroom mirror to touch up her make-up. Lastly, she sprayed on some cologne she left in her locker, hoping it could mask the faint smell of latex and blood.

Fifteen minutes later, Arizona arrived at the bench in the park, overlooking Seattle's skyline, where they would often share lunches and spare moments together away from the chaos and stress of the hospital. They had long ago considered this particular bench "theirs", where they could both go to escape, to just be with each other untainted by their everyday lives.

Arizona smiled brightly as she saw Callie sitting on a big blanket on the grassy hill next to their bench, surrounded by food, wine, some petals and ivy for decoration, and a few candles, which added a romantic ambiance and light to the setting.

"Calliope, this is beautiful!" she said happily as she sat down next to her.

Callie smiled back, before placing a soft, but lingering kiss on Arizona's irresistible pink lips.

"Hi," she breathed, pulling away from the kiss. "How was your day?"

"Much, _much_ better now that I'm here with you."

"Mmm," Callie agreed, kissing her softly again. Pulling away too quickly for either of their liking, Callie asked, "You hungry?"

"Starving, actually."

"Good, because I think I packed every food you've ever mentioned liking."

Arizona laughed heartily as Callie began unpacking coolers and baskets, producing far too much food for just two people.

"Are we expecting company?" Arizona teased, her eyes sparkling with unadulterated love for the thoughtful woman next to her.

"Hey! I was just being prepared. I didn't know what you'd be in the mood for. I have quiche, and fruit salad, and of course, I made my famous chicken piccata. And there's bread and cheese. Oh, and I brought donuts!"

Arizona grinned as some of her favorite foods were being listed. "Thank you," she replied sincerely. Callie handed her a paper plate and the two began to serve themselves some food.

For the next hour they ate, while they told each other about their days. They reveled in hearing tales of the other's surgeries, both feeling a sense of pride in their own accomplishments as well as their partner's. Arizona giggled as Callie animatedly told her of the particularly ornery patient she'd had who refused to let her touch him.

They cleared away their dishes and put all the remaining food in tupperware to take home. Afterwards, they lay back to watch the now completely dark and starry sky.

Arizona broke the silence first, saying "This has been a lovely evening, thank you."

Callie immediately rolled over to her side and propped her head up on her elbow so that she could look down at the blonde.

"Wait, you think that was it?"

"Umm yes?"

"After the other three dates we've been on recently, this would be the lamest date ever."

"That's not true!" Arizona protested. "I've loved tonight."

"You're just saying that to get on my good side," Callie retorted playfully.

Arizona took the bait. "Fine, this has been lame. What else do you have planned?"

Callie laughed heartily before rising to a sitting position and reaching for a box Arizona hadn't noticed before. "I don't have anything else planned, but I do have something for you."

Arizona sat up as well and tilted her head inquisitively while waiting for Callie to explain. Callie placed the box between them and took a deep breath, before pulling several items out.

"The day you left, the day you got on that plane, I came back to my, _our,_ apartment and sat in our bedroom all night, trying to understand how you could possibly just walk away from me, from us. I wanted to hate you, but I couldn't. I still couldn't wrap my mind around why you'd left though. It wasn't until you came back that I realized my own mistakes and flaws."

"You don't have to do this," Arizona interjected.

Callie shook her head and continued. "I was so proud of you, Arizona. I mean, my girlfriend won the Carter Madison Grant. My amazing, beautiful, talented girlfriend won one of the most prestigious awards in the country. I was so proud, I really was. I should have told you that then a million times. I honestly couldn't believe I had managed to snag such a catch, which is why when you left, for my own self-preservation, I wanted to blame you for everything."

Callie stopped and took some items out of the box, before giving Arizona a small smile.

"God, I was such a bitch for those couple of weeks. I'm embarrassed just thinking about it. I distinctly remember telling you sarcastically how unnecessary a plate with macaroni decorations on it is. Not one of my most pleasant moments," Callie said, smiling sheepishly. She placed the items she was holding in Arizona's lap.

"What is all this?" Arizona gasped. Callie remained silent, waiting for Arizona to figure it out on her own. And she didn't have to wait very long. Seconds later, realization dawned on Arizona and she squealed. She held up the card on the top of the pile for closer inspection. On the front of the thick folded construction paper were two messily drawn figures, their hands overlapping to show their connection. The taller one had waxy golden hair while the shorter one had been colored over entirely with a brown crayon. An arrow pointed to the blonde with the word "you" scrawled next to it; similarly, the shorter figure was labeled "me", with a backwards "e". Inside, it said simply "Love, Chiwa". Arizona smiled as she remembered the young girl, who was painfully smart for her age and also painfully stubborn.

"I know you're going back every two months, but you must miss all of the kids there. Knowing you, you made an impact on them the second you stepped through the door. And no doubt, they impacted you, as well. You care so much about your patients and I love that about you and should have never taken that for granted."

Arizona smiled gratefully, before turning her attention to the next card, her smile becoming larger. Callie looked on with deep admiration for her girlfriend.

"Mtima's one of the reasons I came back," Arizona said, referencing the author of the card. "He made me realize how stupid I was being."

"Remind me to thank him," Callie replied, her eyes shining with love.

Mtima had been one of Arizona's oldest patients. He didn't speak a word of English but they had communicated on a deeply personal, human level. On this card, the 17-year old, had written to the best of his ability in his native Chichewa, "Moni, Dr. A, muli bwanji? Ndankondwa. Dzina langa ndi Mtima." He had signed his name at the bottom next to a small heart. Arizona felt tears spring to her eyes.

"What does it say?" Callie asked, curious to know what had affected the blonde so much.

"It says, 'Hi, Dr. A, how are you? I am happy. My name is Mtima.'" Arizona laughed at how it sounded in English. Callie cocked her head in confusion.

"Mtima means heart in Chichewa. It was kind of an inside joke between us. It's his way of reminding me to always go where my heart is. Remind me to tell you that story sometime. He really is an incredible kid."

Together they looked through the rest of the cards the children had made. Many had drawn pictures of Malawi with a heart over Lilongwe, where the hospital had been. Some were in English and some in Chichewa, many had no words at all, as some of the kids were too young or illiterate. No matter how they were drawn or written, it was clear that Arizona had touched each one of their lives in the short time she had been there. Callie was not surprised at all, because she too had fallen under the captivating spell of Arizona Robbins.

Arizona reached for the last item in the box. It was a framed picture of several of the kids in the hospital. Some were in beds while the stronger ones were standing around them. All had wide grins plastered on their happy faces. That was one of the things that had struck Arizona the most – some of her sickest patients were some of the happiest. They had a refreshing and optimistic way of viewing life. At the bottom were the words, "We miss you, Dr. A!" written neatly by one of the adults at the hospital.

"How did you do all this?" Arizona asked, when she had finally caught her breath.

"Well, I'd actually been planning this long before we decided to do these dates. I sent over a bunch of craft supplies to the hospital with return packages stamped and ready to go. I got some names of the program leaders from Webber, and they were more than happy to help out. They really like you over there."

Arizona gave Callie a small smile. "They're really good people."

"And logistics-wise? I just had to get Mark to pick it all up from the post office today."

The two rifled through the cards again, laughing at some of the children's drawings. It was in this moment that Callie fully understood what Arizona was sacrificing for her by coming back. This truly was the opportunity of a lifetime and Arizona was giving it up, for her.

Arizona couldn't have been more bowled away by this gesture. It embodied all of the things she loved about Callie: compassion, love, thoughtfulness. But more than any of that, it was acceptance. It was Callie's way of showing that she was accepting what Arizona had done and even understood why she had done it.

Once they had put all the cards and pictures back in the box and packed everything up, Arizona looked up at Callie with a sly smile. "Are you ready to go home, Dr. Torres?" she asked.

"That depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Is that 4th date offer still available?"

"You know, for you, Calliope, I think it just might be."

They packed the car quickly and headed home, their fingers interlocked the whole way. Not bothering to unpack the car when they got home, they headed into the apartment building. They rode the elevator up to Callie's apartment in complete silence, both acting completely as if this were truly their first time. As they neared the door to her apartment, Callie felt her palms begin to sweat. Being a doctor, she knew it was physically impossible for her heart to actually beat out of her chest, but she was pretty sure it was trying.

Realizing she needed to take the lead, Arizona pulled Callie to the bedroom in order to heal and satisfy the emotional and physical aches they had both felt for these long months since Arizona's return.

As soon as the door shut behind them, their nerves disappeared and were replaced by unabashed desire for each other. Tongues dueled forcefully and clothes were shed in what seemed like an instant. They soon found themselves on the bed, both battling for control, trying to rediscover every inch of the other's body. Remembering exactly what the other woman liked, they followed their instincts and worked to bring each other to a climax as quickly as possible. There would be time for new discoveries and gentle love-making later, but at this moment, they both needed to feel what they had so desperately been missing.

It was visceral, feral, rough. It was about the need to feel as physically close to each other has possible. They had worked painfully slowly to fix their damaged relationship, and in the long run that would be the most beneficial. This was the instant gratification they so craved and so deserved.

Callie fell first, muffling her scream in Arizona's neck, while her free hand dug sharply into Arizona's back, pulling her impossibly closer. Arizona joined her moments later, her muscles shaking entirely involuntarily. She groaned as they gave out completely and she sank into Callie, unable to support her own weight. For what must have been several minutes, neither moved, each still buried deep within the other. Finally Arizona rolled off Callie when she sensed she might be struggling to breathe under her weight and pulled her fingers out from Callie's slick folds. Callie shivered at the loss of contact, but followed suit.

"God, I have missed you," Callie exhaled.

Arizona laughed heartily. "Oh you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

"Oh, I think I do. Because I've wanted to do that since the second you showed up at my door the first night you got back."

Arizona rolled into Callie, laying her head on Callie's outstretched arm. She placed a hand over Callie's steadily decreasing heart rate.

"Mtima was right. You are where I belong."

The end.

**A/N 2:** I'm thinking about writing an accompanying one-shot about Arizona's interaction with Mtima and what he actually said. Stay tuned!


End file.
